Redshift, Blueshift Outtakes
by lts29
Summary: Outtakes from Redshift, Blueshift, from various points of view. Will be updated periodically. AU, BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short outtake from Edward's point of view of the end of chapter 11. I sent this out to quite a few people in review replies, so you may have already seen it. **

For the first seventeen and three-quarter years of Edward's life, he had been blessed with pleasant dreams. His childhood had been happy; the only minor unhappiness he could remember was a move from Chicago to Forks in middle school. Even that had turned out for the best, seeing as Edward had made a plethora of new friends upon his arrival in Forks.

However, since his parents had died, Edward's dreams had not been pleasant. In fact, they had been downright terrifying. Grisly murder scenes had played out in horrific detail, again and again, each time with slight variations, providing him with some new horror to contemplate during his waking hours.

Falling asleep nestled against Bella, Edward knew that he would most likely have nightmares that would leave him awake and shaken in the middle of the night. He didn't particularly want Bella to see him like that, but asking her to leave wasn't really a viable option either.

He did, in fact, dream. It started the same way – his parents walking down an alley and being attacked. He knew it would end the same way. A faceless assailant would overpower his father and kill them both. This time, it was a group of muggers like the ones he and Bella had faced in Port Angeles. He felt the same terror in the dream that he had experienced in the alley with Bella. He better understood his father's desire to protect the love of his life. He knew, on some intellectual level, that he hadn't known Bella for that long and that he shouldn't be experiencing such intense feelings for her, but he was powerless to stop it. He didn't want to help it. Loving Bella felt right.

In this dream, though, the script changed. His personal dark angel came swooping down, saving his parents from their untimely demise and avenging their would-be deaths. She was glorious. Long dark hair, golden eyes, and the palest, smoothest skin he had ever seen. Then, the scene shifted. His parents were gone – safe at home, he somehow knew – and he and Bella were alone. He was in awe of her. She was everything he could ever want and nothing he could have ever dreamed up on his own, and unbelievably, she was his. She began to peel his clothes off, kissing and licking and biting every inch of skin as it was exposed.

He jerked awake suddenly, achingly hard and desperately looking for his dream girl. The joy he felt when he confirmed that she was real and breathing and right next to him was indescribable. He had to touch her, had to show her how much he cared for her. He pushed his hips into hers, vaguely aware that this might not be wanted. He mumbled a question to her, needing to know if this was okay. Though his thoughts were still clouded by sleep, he knew this wasn't a dream, and Bella's affirmative answer was all he needed to continue moving his hips in the same steady rhythm. His mind was hazy, his thoughts indistinct, but he would know the feel of her hand anywhere, cold and with just the right amount of pressure where he needed it most. He mourned its loss and he hated the self-loathing in her voice, as she apologized for God knows what. Dream girl was perfect and the fact she didn't know that was a travesty that he would work hard to fix – starting tomorrow. Right now, he just needed her hands on him again.

It was there, again, cold and squeezing just a little too hard and moving just a little too fast. It didn't matter though, because in practically no time at all, he was coming and it had never felt better.

Then, all he knew was the dark of sleep. He dreamt no more that night.

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you remember what Alice told Bella in chapter 20? About what Edward would be doing while they were gone hunting? **

"_**Bella, he'll be fine. He goes to school, he comes home, has some dinner. Then, he plays with his dog before reading until you show up…among other things." She smirked slightly. **_

**Are you at all curious about what those **_**other things**_** might have been? **

**Words in italics are from Bram Stoker's **_**Dracula**_. **I don't own either Twilight or Dracula. **

Edward missed Bella. He wasn't ashamed of that. It was the truth, plain and simple. He missed her wry smile and the funny looks that she would give him when she thought he was being ridiculous. He missed how she would look at him like he was the best thing in the entire world, with wonder her in her eyes and a soft sigh of "Edward" on her lips. Honestly, that look freaked him out. She was going to discover, probably very soon, that he was the most typical, boring human guy on the face of the planet. Having the world's hottest girlfriend who happened to be a vampire had a way of making a guy feel inferior.

School had been interminably long. Luckily, he had been left alone. There were some half-hearted glares from Mike and some longing looks from Lauren, mixed with the stares of other people who marveled at the guy who "bagged the hot Cullen." He made his way through all of that, thinking about just going home and wallowing in his misery of not having Bella close to him.

He was confused by how quickly he had become attached to Bella. Was it some sort of messed up transference? Did he long for company so badly because his parents were gone that he attached himself to the first person who seemed interested? No, there were other people that he could have chosen to be close to, but he had shied away from everyone but Bella. He could never and would never forget that moment in Biology. Making the most beautiful girl he had ever seen throw her head back in laughter had been the pinnacle of his existence and for the rest of the day he had walked around with an air of smug satisfaction. Not even Lauren stepping in front of him, looking up at him with tearful blue eyes could deter him.

At the end of this long day, he got in his car, feeling that last bit of tension leave him from the school day and thinking about Bella. The only problem with this was that every time he thought about Bella, a certain…problem arose. Literally. No matter how many times he took care of the problem, he would think about her lips or her breasts or how smooth the skin of her stomach would feel under his lips and he would be immediately hard again. It had been a constant problem in the last couple of weeks and now that he had gotten a regular fix of Bella helping him out with this particular issue, he was fairly certain he was going to explode if he didn't get home quick enough.

Hopping out of the car and rushing through the front door, he was waylaid by Clyde, who seemed happy to see him with no Bella around. He filled up the food and water bowl and watched Clyde go to town on the water, splashing it everywhere, looking like he couldn't be happier to be drinking water. Oh, the simple pleasures of being a dog.

He sprinted up the stairs and closed the door to his room, going immediately to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and taking care of his problem quickly. He let out a shaky breath, cleaning himself up as best that he could and throwing the towel in the hamper. He looked at it for a moment, in the half-empty hamper, and pondered if Bella would be able to smell that later. Maybe it was time for some laundry.

After an hour or so of doing laundry, he started thinking more about Bella. He wondered what she was doing right now. He wondered what hunting looked like for a vampire. He imagined her crouching down, her legs springing forward and pouncing on an animal. He gulped, recognizing that it was probably really strange to be getting aroused at that image. Granted, it was strange to be dating a vampire too. He smiled a little, missing Bella and her craziness. The awkward lilt of her voice when she was uncomfortable and the way she prodded him for information and got frustrated when she didn't get it. The way her thighs straddled his waist. Okay. There was that problem again. This was ridiculous. He couldn't just jerk off the entire time she was away…could he? No, he couldn't. It'd fall off and he had plans for when she got back.

Reading a book. Yes, that was the trick. He went to the kitchen, making himself a quick meal in the microwave. He ate it just as quickly, tossing his dish in the dishwasher and letting Clyde into the backyard so he could exercise for a while. He ran up the stairs, going to his bedroom and shutting the door. He picked up his copy of _Dracula_, unapologetic in his choice of books. Somehow reading about vampires made him feel closer to and farther away from his own vampire. He read straight through for a while, but kind of got bored with the epistolary style. He started flipping through the pages lazily, until something intriguing caught his eye.

_The girl went on her knees, and bent over me, simply gloating._ His brain immediately provided an image of Bella on her knees and his head spun, the blood rushing straight to his groin. He licked his lips, reading further.

_There was a deliberate voluptuousness which was both thrilling and repulsive, and as she arched her neck she actually licked her lips like an animal; till I could see in the moonlight the moisture shining on the scarlet lips and on the red tongue as it lapped the white sharp teeth. _He saw nothing repulsive about the image of Bella licking her scarlet lips above him. He could imagine her breasts hanging down in front of him and he groaned, reaching down to release himself from his jeans. He palmed the head in his right hand, the left hand still propping up the book. He moved his hand up and down, setting a slow but steady pattern. Where was Bella again? Oh, right, on her knees, licking her lips, baring her perfect white teeth.

_Lower and lower went her head, as the lips went below the range of my mouth and chin and seemed about to fasten on my throat. _In his mind, he moved Bella lower, past his throat, all the way down his torso to where he was ready for her. He moved his hand faster, tired of the slow and steady and just wanting to come.

_Then she paused, and I could hear the churning sound of her tongue as it licked her teeth and lips, and could feel the hot breath on my neck. _He imagined the cool breath of Bella, blowing on his arousal and it twitched in his hands.

_Then the skin of my throat began to tingle as one's flesh does when the hand that is to tickle it approaches nearer—nearer. _He was definitely starting to tingle. _I could feel the soft, shivering touch of the lips on the supersensitive skin of my throat… _Er…yeah, supersensitive skin somewhere_ …and the hard dents of two sharp teeth, just touching and pausing there. I closed my eyes in a languorous ecstasy and waited—waited with beating heart. _He tossed the book aside, tired of reading someone else's words, and continued the fantasy in his head of Bella hovering above me, lowering her mouth to wrap her lips around his erection and enveloping it with her mouth. He didn't even get to the part where she started sucking, before he came so hard that he saw stars.

He laid there panting, trying to catch his breath again. He was sticky, a situation he seemed to be in a lot since he had met Bella. He rolled out of bed, walking gingerly to the bathroom and shedding his clothes. He took a quick shower, feeling drained and wondering when he would see Bella again. He got dressed again, not wanting to get his body ready for bed, knowing that he might be up for a while waiting for her.

He heard a crash from the backyard and rushed to his window, just in time to see Clyde running out of a hole in the fence.

That stupid fucking dog, Edward thought, putting his shoes on quickly and rushing out of the house into the woods as the sun began to set in the western sky.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
